Todd (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast *Peter Pan - Todd (Wayside) *Wendy Darling - Chloe (Gnome Alone) *John Darling - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Michael Darling - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Tinker Bell - Angie (Shark Tale) *Captain Hook - Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - Kron (Dinosaur) *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Tiago (Rio 2) *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Princess Tiger Lilly - Maurecia (Wayside) *The Indian Chief - Tim Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs *Mary Darling - Catherine (Gnome Alone) *George Darling - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Nana - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Other casts: Other Cast: *Pirate Crew - Gallaxhar vs Aliens Rattlesnake Jake Rango Lord Shen Fu Panda 2 Lotso Story 3 Mandrake Epic and The Joker LEGO Batman Movie *Indians - Various Characters from Wayside *Mermaids - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania), Mary Katherine (Epic), Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Brave and Squaw - Diego (Ice Age) and Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Squaw's Mother In-Law - Adult Vitani (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Indian Chief's Wife - Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Watch Pirate who yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy - Guy Gagne (Turbo) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Tattooed Pirate - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Mr. Starkey - Linnux Dog *Hippopotamus - Valiente (Ferdinand) *Ape Family - Gorillas (Sing) *Bear - Baloo (LA) (The Jungle Book((2016)) *Surprise Animal - Dragon (Shrek) *Seagull as Himself Chapters: *Todd Pan Part 1-Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Todd Pan Part 2-Meet the Darling Family *Todd Pan Part 3-Bedtime/The Shadow *Todd Pan Part 4-Todd Chases His Shadow/Chloe and Todd Meet *Todd Pan Part 5-Lincoln and Sherman Meet Todd/Angie In a Sulky Wood *Todd Pan Part 6-Todd Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Todd Pan Part 7-Meet Captain Pitch Black And The Villains/Mr. Tweedy Vs Kron *Todd Pan Part 8-Captain Pitch Black Attacks Todd and the Darling Children *Todd Pan Part 9-Meet the Lost Boys/Angie Tries to Kill Chloe *Todd Pan Part 10-"Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Todd Pan Part 11-Todd and Chloe Meets the Mermaids/Captain Pitch Black Kidnaps Sawyer *Todd Pan Part 12-Todd tricks Captain Pitch Black/Saving Maurecia *Todd Pan Part 13-Captain Pitch Black's Next Plan *Todd Pan Part 14-"What Makes the Red Man Red" *Todd Pan Part 15-Angie Helps Captain Pitch Black *Todd Pan Part 16-Big Chief Todd/I Had a Mother Once *Todd Pan Part 17-"Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Pitch Black *Todd Pan Part 18-"The Elegant Captain Pitch Black"/A Bomb! *Todd Pan Part 19-Todd Cares for Angie *Todd Pan Part 20-Battle on the Ship *Todd Pan Part 21-The Final Battle/Todd is a Codfish *Todd Pan Part 22-Home Again *Todd Pan Part 23-End Credits Gallery Wayside 190x338.jpg|Todd as Peter Pan Gnome-Alone-movie.jpg|Chloe as Wendy Darling Tiagoo.png|Tiago as Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy Ted pic 1.png|Ted as Slightly the Fox Lost Boy Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen Mater.png|and Mater as Twins the Raccoon Lost Boys Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia as as Tiger Lilly Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Tim Lockwood.png|Tim Lockwood as The Indian Chief Gnomealonecatherine.jpg|Catherine as Mary Darling 212321.jpg-r 1920 1080-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Dru as George Darling Lord Shen.jpg|Lord Shen, Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs